Code Geass: A New Story
by A Amazing Dude
Summary: After the death of the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, the world is at peace. A new character however will take up the role as the protagonist and save the world from a evil while facing hardships along the way. First Fanfic! May change description, tittle, etc. along the way :D no pairings yet.
1. The Day I Wrote A Story

_ Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I hope it can be up to everyone's standards (If not I can always improve :D). Anyways I don't have much to rant about in my first fic so please enjoy!_

* * *

"_It's Zero!" _

"…_He actually came?"_

"_What is he saying?"_

"_Let me ask you something, Lord Guilford. Suppose there is an evil that justice cannot bring down what would you do? Would you taint your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your own justice and succumb to that evil?"_

* * *

"L.L! Hey wake up!"

"One more minute…"L.L mutters.

*SMACK*

"WAAAAHH!" cried L.L cried out as he left both his dream and fluffy domain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he roared at the smirking witch. "I was hungry so I just woke you up earlier" she said as she kept that smirking grin on her face. "And what would a witch want at 7 o'clock in the morning?!" he said, outraged. "What else would I want other than a slice of pizza?, by the way orange wants you to see him downstairs…something about a letter he received" C.C said as she walked outside L.L's room.

Muttering to himself "Witch" he stands up and looks around. "At least she pick up the orange" he sighed bending down to pick it up. Staring at the object in his hand he recalls what happened in the world right now.

Now almost ten years after the requiem, the world was fortunately still at peace. The small rebels here and there were all that remains of the former nobility that once controlled massive amounts of wealth in Britannia. Together Nunnally Vi Britannia and the black knights led by the revolutionary Zero has created a peace that the world would not have even imagined possible a decade ago. The death of the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia was the start of it when he was killed by Zero.

_And perhaps he did fully die after all_, though L.L as he dressed and walked to the dinning room.

"Your Majesty!" Jeremiah cried as he knelt down from his sitting position on the chair while C.C just laid on the couch ignoring him. "Jeremiah please, didn't I tell you not to call me that a long time ago?" L.L said smiling a little as his former subordinate's act of loyalty.

"You asked C.C to wake me up to discuss a letter?". "Yes" Jeremiah said sheepishly sitting back down again. "It was a invitation from empress Nunnally to be with her as she attended the celebration of the 10th anniversary of the death of the demon emperor" he said cringing a little at the last part.

"It's ok for you to attend Jeremiah, as long as you remember to keep carful and don't reveal any information about me and C.C" L.L replied, then he spoke again "And remember to take a picture of the event if you can…It has been a while since I have seen Nunnally and everyone else in the Black Knights".

"Yes yo-…I mean I will try my best to get one for you L.L" said Jeremiah catching himself before he returned back to his old habit.

* * *

"Charlie!, Charlie! Are you up yet? We have to get ready for the anniversary!"

"Why do I have to wake up at 7 o'clock to get ready for some anniversary?" Mutters a bleary eyed boy. Standing up after a few seconds (or a few minutes if you look at the clock) Charlie went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fight a battle against his hair.

"Charlie are you up? If you aren't I am going to have to pour water on your face again!" Said a voice sounding cheery and evil at the same time.

"Um nd up adredy!" Charlie tried to sputter while he finished brushing hastily. _Some times I wish I was born as the bigger brother so I can find out what makes her so cheery all the time_, he thought as he finish gurgling and spat out the water.

"Sisters are so annoying sometimes…the bigger ones are worse" Charlie sighed as he turns around.

"I heard that!" Trinity said as Charlie came face to face with the devil.

_Please god have mercy…I mean devil_, Charlie thought as he saw her smile._ She is grinning...this cant be good._

"I knew you were going to say something bad about me so I decided to call Anne and Jhon to meet up with us at the anniversary!" Trinity exclaimed

"Yo-You WHAT?!" Charlie sputtered while his eyes went almost comically wide.

"I need to clarify? A-N-N-E I-S C-O-"

" I KNOW BUT WHY HER?! Charlie cried as his cheeks turned red at the though of Anne.

"Aww because I wanted to see my little brother get humiliated by his dream girl?" The devil said, keeping that trademark grin of hers.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it…" Muttered Charlie. _My day cant get any worse now can it?_ He thought as he cancelled multiple plans with his friends at school in his mind.

"I know that you love me now but once you grow up into a big strong man you will love me even more because of my smartness!" she said grabbing his head and shaking it up and down.

_The one condition that you need to pass is to not humiliate me anymore and ill love you forever_, Charlie thought as Trinity rushed out yelling back that he better get ready.

"Well at least she isn't like a pizza freak or something…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

_And this ladies and gentlemen is my first fanfic! And to quote from Lloyd: Hip, Hip HOORAY! I am not exactly sure how long this chapter is but if it doesn't satisfy anyone I will try my best to write more with "GUTS!" I also am not sure about how I should write Charlie's personality. I was going for the secret genius or like shu from guilty crown. Hopefully I can get at least 1 review because I am new :P and any ideas for this story though pm or review is appreciated!._


	2. Preperations

_Hi! This is awesome me again! And thank you Lightshadow101 for being my first reviewer :D! Makes me feel all giddy inside. Anyways this is my second chapter...but don't expect me to post this fast all the time -.-. Its a bad thing called school that I have to take soon so enjoy while it last!_

* * *

_"This is Milly Ashford reporting live on the anniversary of the death of the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Thousands have gathered on the streets to both celebrate our hard won victory and to mourn the losses of the heroes in this war. The main event will be held near the new capital of Britannia, with the 100th empress Nunnally Vi Britannia herself giving the speech! Stay tuned for any further announcements! This is Milly Ashford signing off!"_

"Milly why do we have to carry all this equipment and not bring a van along with us?" Rivalz moaned while hauling his camera along with the stand and other various equipment.

"You know why Rivalz! It's because you have to work out to get some muscles on that thin frame of yours!" Milly sang somehow skipping along without bumping into anyone. "Besides they weren't exactly going to give us a van because we were suppose to be off duty for today and we both volunteered instead!"

_You mean you volunteered and dragged me along_, Rivalz thought moaning inwardly and grunted while hefting the equipment along.

"Ooh! Rivalz here's the empress's car!"

* * *

"Announcing Zero and the 100th empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia!" The announcer boomed with his deep voice. With the crowd in massive applause, the empress stood out and with the help of Zero stood wobbly on her two feet.

Upon this sight the applause turned into roaring approval, seeing that the empress was no longer bound by a wheelchair. As she once was ten years ago.

"Empress Nunnally you must not strain yourself too much" said Zero keeping his voice to a low whisper.

"I know Zero I can take care of myself" The empress replied, smiling at the crowd.

_Stubborn as ever_, Zero thought while sighing inwardly._ She's just like..._

"Empress Nunnally!" Exclaimed Jeremiah. Without realizing it Zero had already led the empress though the crowd is now in the back of the stage where she would soon give her speech.

"Jeremiah! I am glad that you were able to attend!" Nunnally spoke with her voice breaking a little at the end." This would be the second time I have to speak about brothers life and sacrifice in a bad light and I'm glad you are here to support me".

She then ask a little timidly "...Are the rest of the black knights in there?"

"Yes they are...and they await your presence your highness" Jeremiah replied

"Thank goodness" Nunnally breathed, relived as she, with the help of Zero walked past the door.

* * *

"How do I look Charlie?"

_Like the devil himself_, Charlie thought. "You look pretty enough I guess..."

"That's not how you compliment a woman Charlie! Your suppose to say how good she looks...". Her scolding fell on deaf ears as Charlie thought about what would happen soon. The news reporter Milly said that the event should be around 4 o'clock p.m near the capital. That should be plenty of time he thought as he glanced at the clock, 1 o'clock...hmm...

"CHARLIE!"

"WHAT?" Charlie managed to say before he jumped up a feet in the air. "Where you even listing to me Charlie?" Trinity said with the grin on her face.

_Uh oh_, Charlie thought." Yea why?"

"And what was i just saying?"

"Ummm...how I should be a gentlemen and hold the doors for ladies?"

"Close but no cigar! I know you were thinking about Anne weren't you?" Trinity said while grinning. "N-No I was not!" sputtered Charlie.

"MOM, DAD CAHRLIE'S THINKING A-" The devil managed to yell to Charles parents." WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Charlie said covering her mouth while hoping desperately his parents didn't hear.

"What were you saying Trinity?" Miss. Demen said as she walked downstairs._ Whew she didn't hear..._ "Oh nothing, Charlie was just thinking a-"

"It's nothing mom!" Charlie declared, dragging his sister outside the door.

"Have fun and stay safe you two! And try not to get into too much trouble!" Charlie's mom yelled out.

"We will!" _After I get rid of this devil._

"Charlie! I never knew you were this forceful to ladies" Trinity said while laughing.

"I don't believe a lady tells a boy's mom what he is thinking" Charlie retorted letting go of his sister in the process. "Anyways where were we suppose to meet up with Anne and John again?"

"Ooh so you DO agree that you are still a little boy!" Trinity said smirking. "You get off topic so easily" Charlie muttered.

"And you are still so tense. Stop being so serious and relax Charlie!"

_Not with the devil nearby...oh the irony._ "Besides Anne and John should be here any second now!"

"Wh-What did you just say?!"

"My, my I'm surprised that you can still talk after thinking about Anne walking w-"

"Charlie! Trinity!"

* * *

_And this is the end of Chapter 2 MUHAA!...I literally have no idea where to go after this XD. Just had some inspiration and decided to let it all out. Any ideas would be welcomed and I am horrible at parings so if I fail miserably (which is most likely) I apologize ahead of time! Gomenasai! :D. Oh btw expect the next chapter in one week at max. I'll try my best :)_


	3. Innocent Days

_And helllloo!, I am back with chapter 3 of story! Sorry for the long wait XD. Was checking out some anime that are "similar" to code geass and found asura cryin. Confusing as hell plot but you should check it out! Nuff talking (for now muhaa!) anyways so please enjoy!_

* * *

"TAMAKI!

"Villetta?"

"Ohgi, Tell Tamaki to give me the wine bottle!" Villetta said with a angry look on her face.

"B-But Villetta! This is a vintage wine over 50 years old!" Mumbled Tamaki. "And besides it's not like I was going to give a cup to Hiroshi..." he said while looking down at the two cups on the table...

"I don't trust you with alcohol and especially when you bring that around my son" Villetta said swiping the wine bottle away from him. Ohgi just smiled at the sight and looked around.

_Pretty much everyone from the original Black Knights are here...,_Ohgi thought. He then looked at Kallen _A lot has happened since we first started out the resistance group...but after everything_ _I was able to keep my promise, Naoto._

"It's Zero!"

Those two words caught everyone's attention and they all stared at the entrance. Some had looked at Zero like a hero who took his rightful place as the savior who slayed the demon emperor. Others that understood what had truly happened like Kallen looked at him with barely concealed hatred, or with a small amount of respect. All of those feelings where replaced with kindness however, when the empress walked in with Jeremiah holding his hand out like a proper gentleman.

"Nunnally, How did the speech go?" Asked Kallen while barley even acknowledging Zero's existence. She was one of the few people who refused to listen to the speech and only asked Nunnally to get her mind off Lelouch.

"It was...fine" Nunnally said whispering out the last part. "I was just a little surprised at how much the crowd was cheering afterwards. They just don't know what-"

"TAMAKI!"

"Ouch! Stop pulling my ear! A little wines not going to hurt anybody!"

"Didn't I say don't go near my son when you are carrying wine around with you?!" Villetta said, letting go of Tamaki's poor ear and taking the cup from Hiroshi's hand.

"Wait here Hiroshi, Mom will get you a cup of orange juice." Villetta said sweetly then, glaring at Tamaki, she quickly pulled him by the ear again to the side to scold him.

Kallen sighed at Tamaki's foolishness while Nunnally giggled. "Some things won't change will they Kallen?" She asked.

Kallen just gazed at the small party and thought, _Lelouch being here would be a change I would want..._

* * *

"Hey John! Anne!" Trinity called back. "What time do you have before you have to go back home again?"

"Maybe six o'clock, but our parents said we can stay out a little later so Anne and I can stay up to seven!" John replied as if he was boasting.

"Well our parents are even more awesome and allow us to stay out until eight!" Trinity replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Thanks Trinity! Now John owns me a ice cream when we go!" Anne exclaimed. The two siblings both look eerily similar to the demon emperor which has made them both kind of outcasts in their school. In reality they were nothing like him with, the younger, Anne having long glossy black hair and a calculating but kind personality while John has a short messy black hair while he just makes you want to fall asleep because of his lazy aura.

"Hey! I never agreed to the bet!" He exclaimed.

"But you would get her one for me right John?" Trinity said while batting her eye lashes.

"Ri-Right!" John said. While he isn't much smarter than his little sister, he knows when the devil wants something, she gets it.

"Hey John you heard about that new video game coming out this year?" Charlie asked."Wha-Oh yea! that game! I heard its going to be so cool man!" John said giving him the _you saved my life_ look.

"Phff boys will be boys" Trinity huffed. "Anyways I want to hear the empress speech first!"

"But Trinity! She won't start in like one hour!" Charlie moaned. "I'd rather check out that new store that opened up a few days ago!"

"Fine but I am sure you wouldn't mind me taking Mr. wallet with me now do you?" Trinity said with a mischievous glint in her eye while holding a brown wallet.

"Wha-Whe-How did you get my wallet!?" Charlie exclaimed patting his pockets, while hoping it was just a trick.

"Come on Anne! We will just leave them be!" Trinity said, skipping past a bewildered Charlie and grabbed Anne by her hand, leading her away.

"Charlie we have to catch them!" John yelled chasing after them.

_Wallet...I'll save you if that's the last thing I do_, Steeling himself Charlie prepared for a long day and ran.

* * *

_...MY THIRD CHAPER YAY! Wonder how long i can keep this up lol. I'm shocked at how some people write like 6k words a chapter when I can barley write 1k :( so kudos to those amazing writers! I actually might also write a different story talking about how they met and all but that's in the future. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember...click review!_


	4. The Real Beginning

_lol this chapter is going to be mainly with Charlie and Co. So sorry for any of those that want more black knights this chapter .. Also this is a time skip back from when Nunnally was talking with Kallen so I hope that clears any confusion._

* * *

"B-But empress Nunnally! You need to have your script with you to-"

"I won't need a script but thank you for your concern." Nunnally said defiantly to her assistant. "If I am going to give a speech it will have to come from the bottom of my heart." she said leaving the assistant gaping like a fish in both horror with the fear of loosing her job and admiration.

* * *

"Hello this is Melina Cook on KV-TV with a special guest, Dr. Brian O' Connor with us! As many of you already know, empress Nunnally has started therapy around two years ago, and under the carful watch of Zero achieved some impressive results, allowing her walk with the support of a nearby person or object. So doctor what do you think about the empresses recovery?"

"Well, I consider this one of the many smaller miracles that Zero has performed. not many people can walk again after being shot in the legs. In order to do so it requires a massive amount of determination from the patient and the same amount of skill and patience from the healers part."

"And doctor when do you think the empress can walk without needing any support at all?"

"Looking at her recovery rate we can expect her to be able to walk alone within one year."

"Tank you doctor for joining us for this small discussion."

"It is my pleasure."

"We now go to our favorite reporter, Milly Ashford who is on the scene to broadcast the empresses speech, live!"

* * *

"See Anne? Men are predictable, they can't even resist joining us because of you!" Trinity said while hugging a blushing Anne, while Charlie looked away and also involuntarily blushed.

"Trinity!" Anne said with a hint of urgency and horror in her voice.

_ It's not like she was the entire reason for me to tag along..._, Charlie thought.*

John just stood there next to Charlie while sharing the pain of carrying god knows how many shopping bags and grinning at the scene." It's nice to know that trinity is going to stay like that isn't it?"

_That devil changing? Not in my lifetime_

"That's good I guess..." Charlie said hiding his true thoughts.

"Wow! Empress Nunnally is going to give her speech soon! We have to hurry and get there before it's too late!" John exclaimed after briefly checking his watch.

_With the amount of bags that we have it will be a miracle if we get there on time_, Charlie thought grimly. He turned to the merry band and said "Well, we better hurry then right?", secretly letting his gaze fall on Anne for a split second longer.

"Ohh Charlie!"

_The devil has 20/20 vision...I swear_

* * *

"Thank you everyone for gathering here to hear my speech. Just for the fact that you are all here makes me feel truly grateful." At this some people cheered and after it died down she continued." When I look at the World of today I see the work of many people joining together to rebuild a war torn planet regardless of whether they are Britannian, Japanese, Chinese, or European and putting aside any differences to unite as one. We have faced many hardships along the way in order to achieve this peace and many good men and women have willingly sacrificed their lives in order to make this hope come true." There were now some tears in the crowd." It is now up to us, the living to fulfill their dreams and carry on this peace that they have achieved. My late brother Lelouch Vi Britannia was...a complex man." At the pause many interpreted it as her loathing to say his name again while only a selected few knew that it was truly just her sorrow showing." He has done many good things as a brother but his misgivings have far outweighed it"._ And he has paid far more than he owes too..._she added silently." But let his death be a lesson for all of us. That if we ever face a evil of the same scale of greater, that we can unite together and defeat it and achieve peace. That is all I have to say... Thank you everyone!"

After the whistling and cheering she walked down the stage and noticed that Kallen wasn't there or in the crowd... What she didn't notice was that there was a man grinning after she had made her speech.

"Lets put that to the test shall we?"

* * *

*A side will explain his err crush on Anne. Yay more side stories! Anyways if anyone wants a side please post a review in Code Geass: A New World Side Stories and I'll think about it ;P. Oh btw if anyone has a better version of Nunnally's speech ill be happy to consider it. Just PM it to me and if I like it, I'll edit it and give ya the credit :D. Anyways thanks for reading and review!


	5. The Picture

_And I'm back! I don't know why but I like saying that! Anyways I must say Arigatō for anyone who waited patiently! And here's my amazing story written by A Amazing Dude with the help of lightshadow101! Check out her (srry about the mistake if anyone of you caught on...which non of you did :P) story that will some out soon! A one-shot called "Kallen's Poem". Anyways heres the story!_

* * *

Jeremiah walked around the party, looking for anyone with a camera. He then spotted someone who looked so similar to and old friend of his.

"Jeremiah Gottwald!" said the man that Jeremiah had spotted." I've been looking all over for you! There's a small story I'm writing but I would like you to help me with and-"

Jeremiah, confused on who this person could be, decided to ask a question. "Excuse me sir but… WHO are you?"

"Jeremiah, you do know of Diethard Ried? I'm his younger brother Oscar!"

"Ahh yes… Diethard… The reporter who documented Zero but went missing after the… 99th emperor took the throne?"

"Yes that one! My brother does sometimes let his excitement get over him..." Oscar said sheepishly. "He wants to document big stories, but unlike him, I am satisfied with the small ones."

Oscar was about 25 years of age, resembling Diethard but with a professional look partly due to his suit and polished shoes, something that Diethard would not care about if he got a major scoop.

_ In other words, he is the complete opposite of Diethard. Jeremiah thought with a small sad smile_. Sweet nostalgia was always something that touched Jeremiah deep inside.

"Oh yes Oscar, after you finish the story with me can you take a picture of everyone here in the black knights? I would like to keep a small memory since I won't be coming here often." Said Jeremiah after breaking from his daze

"Sure! Okay now can you just answer some questions? First of all, what was your view on..."

* * *

Kallen-sama doesn't seem to be enjoying herself… A young Hiroshi thought. "Kallen-sama!"

"Yes Hiroshi?" Replied a depressed Kallen after waking up from her thoughts

"Why are you so sad?"

This question definitely caught Kallen off guard, rendering her speechless and unable to reply. "Kallen-sama is just wondering about her past Hiroshi-kun" Nunnally said, after noticing Kallen was struck by the question and failed to speak.

"Nunnally-sama, is the past really bad?" Hiroshi asked with an innocent look on his face.

"The past is not always bad… It's what makes us who we are today. Some people just have a past that isn't as good as other's." Nunnally said, almost to herself rather than Hiroshi.

Hiroshi just nodded and tried to wrap his head around what Nunnally-sama is trying to say. "Kallen-sama, you should cheer up! That's what mommy always says. When you are down, just smile and you will feel happier! Though we can't change the past, we can always change the future." Hiroshi said tugging on her red dress.

Kallen, feeling like that she was the child and Hiroshi was the adult, just smiled and said "You have a good mom Hiroshi…Don't forget that"

"Kallen! Nunnally! We are taking pictures! Come on!" screamed Oscar from halfway across the room.

"I'll be right there!" Kallen replied. She then froze looking at the picture that was on the ground near her.

* * *

"Where is it…"Jeremiah muttered, frantically searching the floor with his eyes while trying not to act suspicious at all.

"I knew I should have left that picture…" He said

* * *

"The speech was epic wasn't it? Huh? Charlie?" Trinity said to an unresponsive Charlie. The crowd was starting to leave so there weren't many people left.

"Wow he fell asleep?" John said, relaxing on a bench that was conveniently placed near the stage.. "Well it was long days… say Anne, you want to go home now?"

"Aww this is soo cute! They are both asleep!"

"Trinity…no blackmailing please…"

"But why? It's so fun!" She whined, then..."Wait…I got a better idea…" The devil said, moving Charlie to somewhere that can spell disaster.

* * *

"Huh" Charlie mumbled trying to figure out where he is. "Where am-", he stopped when he heard giggling nearby. _Okay Charlie…stay cool…she's just laughing. What's the worse that can happen?_

Right after he jinxed himself, he heard John chuckle. Taking a deep breath Charlie opened his eyes to see a pretty black hair girl, asleep, with her jacket beneath him an-. _Wait a second...!_

* * *

_Poor Charlie…Trinity is awesome as always :D. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review if you get the chance!_


	6. Preperations Complete

_Ohh boy...the prelude to my first try at action...hopefully this doesn't become a utter failure but hey! if you don't try you never know! anyways please enjoy this chapter and...yea :D_

_P.S: I forgot this for like 8 chapters or something but..._

_Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this? You should all know that I don't own Code Geass...or else I would be making a season 2..._

* * *

"To Erinyes squadron, This is Hades one. Are you all ready and on standby?"

"This is Erinyes one, on standby"

"Erinyes two, on standby"

"Erinyes three, also on standby and ready to kick some ass!"

"I swear Jerry, it's a miracle that you survived knightmare piloting in the first place."

"Shut up Chris. It's not like I spent all my time trying to flirt with Avery all day long."

"You don't even have a girlfriend so do-"

"Can you two shut up? This is a mission we are on right here."

"Yea, yea whatever you say Erinyes Two."

"Erinyes three, watch your back when we get you off your sorry ass."

"Whoa chill Avery, I was just joking around with your lover boy!"

"This is Hades one. From now all of you are to maintain radio silence and proceed onto mission objective."

"Understood!" Three voices ranged out.

"Erinyes Squadron, Launching!"

* * *

A fisherman off the coast of Japan just sat in his boat and sighed._ Many young people all go to the cities nowadays...No one cares about the old art of fishing, _He thought wearily. Just after he had that thought the sea around him started to shake. Then like a god of the sea, three sleek knightmare's came out of the water. One was completely covered in black with two massive arms and a pair of blue light on its forearm. Another one look smaller and faster but has a large rifle on it's back, has two white light coming from its back, and was also completely white. The last one has sword that's in it's sheath on its back and appears to look like the black knightmare but with normal sized arms, claw-like hands and two large circles on it's shoulders.

"Wh-What?!" The fisherman cried before the Knightmare's flew into the mainland making themselves look like a blur.

* * *

"Kallen didn't I tell you to get here? Everyone's waiting for you!"

"So-Sorry...I can't go because, forgot I had something to tell Zero."

"Hmm...Alright I guess I will have to tell Jeremiah that you can't take part in the picture." Oscar said mumbling about how he needs to contact his publisher or something.

Kallen's hand clenched involuntarily at Jeremiah's name.

"I will get going then!"

"Y-Yea! see you next time!"

After Oscar walked off the snap the picture Kallen noticed something off about Jeremiah. Like he was searching for something. _That only confirms it...but how did Jeremiah get him back...I have to ask Zero if he knows something about this._ Kallen thought, her eyes narrowing.

She then ran onto the street and went into a taxi.

"Get me to the Black Knights headquarters right now!"

"M-Miss. Kozuki!" the driver said staring in awe.

"Drive!"

"Ye-Yes madam!" He said driving away from the party.

* * *

"You don't have to keep blushing Charlie! It's not like you groped Anne's breast or anything!" Trinity said while giggling...something she's has been doing non-stop since Charlie woke up, and found Anne under him in a...compromising position.

_I'll get that devil one day...sadly not in the near future_,Charlie thought, sighing and accepting his defeat.

"This was a good day! I haven't laughed this much since you failed in the drama show a few months ago." Trinity said, grinning. "And wait until I tell mom and dad about what happened during the empresses speech! I bet she and dad would love to-"

Trinity's talking was interrupted when the billboard on the building next to them turned into a emergency broadcast. We are sorry for interrupting any programs you might have been viewing" _A advertisement is considered a program?_ Charlie thought "But we have just recently received news of a attack on Japan from a unknown terrorist group. The group has attacked Tokyo and other major cities in Japan. It is recommended that viewers stay inside their homes until the problem has been sorted out. Thank you for watching and stay safe."

* * *

_Muhaa! action finally starts...and I am stuck on the name for my mysterious group...derp. I am also on a anime rampage yay! Just finished fate stay night and it was awesome! But Code Geass is still top :D might try death note next...also who ever finds out why I named the squadron Erinyes gets a cookie :D._


End file.
